


let me fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat

by piperreynas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperreynas/pseuds/piperreynas
Summary: "calypso never thought she'd rue the day she finally got off Ogyia, but she does. she will."in which calypso and leo finally wisen up to the fact that they're both gay as fuck and go their separate ways. calypso meets katie garnder shortly after.





	let me fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> also written for pjosapphicweeks day 1: firsts.

Coming to Camp Half-Blood is probably one of the worst decisions Calypso has ever made in her very long life.

It could be nice here, if she let herself believe that she was going to be here for longer than a month. It would be wonderful if all the campers stopped staring at her as if she was Leo's mechanical dragon, a monster brought into the land of humans, something to be feared and coralled.

She never thought she'd rue the day she finally got off Ogyia, but she does. She will.

.

.

.

She stays for much longer than a month. She doesn't really know how to feel about that.

.

.

.

It's lonely at Camp without Leo. They know now that what they had wasn't love, merely mutual affection, but she misses his company all the same.

The others try- his friends. Percy avoids her most of the time, but if he thinks she needs it he takes her down to beach. Annabeth is best for companiable silence. The scratch of her pencil against the paper and the quiet weight of her dark gaze is enough, most days. Grover takes her into the forest, lets her talk to the dryads and feed the occasional squirrel as he takes care of whatever he needs to. Rachel is with her often; it's hard to feel lonely with Rachel and her bright everything.

The others are more cautious around her. Piper brushes out her long hair and braids it silently every night after the campfire without complaint. "You saved Leo," she says, by way of explanation. "It's the least I can do." Jason offers a nod when he does come to see her and not much else, still unsure how to act. Drew lets her sit with her as she paint Reyna's nails on the rare occasion that Reyna does visit.

It's fine at Camp. She's fine.

.

.

.

There was not much to do on Ogygia, but Calypso made do, gardening and cleaning and befriending the animals ("Like Snow White," Leo had said once) and as much as she loathed Ogygia, she cannot help wanting to go back.

She brings things back from the island: plants, stones, but they end up staying in her room. "What are those supposed to do?" Rachel asks one day as they're getting ready for bed.

Calypso glances down at them and shrugs. "I was going to plant them, but I don't know where."

Rachel frowns at the sprigs Calypso left on her nightside table. "They're going to die soon," she says, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. "You should probably do someting with them. Talk to Katie, maybe?"

Calypso frowns. "Katie?"

"Katie Gardner. From the Demeter cabin."

Calypso pulls the covers over her head. "Maybe I will," she mutters.

.

.

.

The Demeter cabin is empty when she gets there the next day but for a few people growing mint in the walls for whatever reason so she walks out to the strawberry patch.

She knows who Katie Gardner is almost as soon as she gets there; it's hard not to when the other girl is standing on a crate with at least twenty people gathered around her, hair flying about in the wind.

Katie turns to her a second later and suddenly Calypso can't move or breathe, can't do anything but stare as the other girl hops off her crate and begins striding toward her, brushing dirt off her overalls and pulling her hair into a messy bun. "Did you need something?" she calls.

Calypso blinks, coming back to herself. "I..." Katie gives her an expectant look and crosses her arms. "I didn't know where I should plant these," Calypso says, pulling the sprigs out her pocket. "None of the soil here is...right."

Katie's expression softens as she takes the plants from Calypso's hands gently. Their fingers brush and she sees Katie suck in a quick breath. "I um...I think I can help you," she says. Calypso smiles.

.

.

.

"This patch of land here should be about the same the as the soil in Ogygia," Katie explains, dropping to her knees. Calypso follows suit, watching as Katie clears a patch of grass. "Do these plants grow to be big?"

There's a few seconds of awkward silence as Calypso slowly realizes that Katie's just asked her a question. "Oh! No, not really. And they don't need much sun."

"Then I guess we can just plant them here," Katie says, beginning to move some of the soil out of the way. Calypso nods, watching the plants grow taller as Katie's eyes glow brighter until Katie finally stops, with even more dirt clinging to her clothes somehow. "That should be good enough," Katie says, smiling.

Calypso clears her throat. "Right." Katie nods awkwardly and turns away. "Wait!" Calypso calls. Katie stops. "Thank you." Katie gives her a bright grin and then begins jogging off in the other direction.

.

.

.

"I heard you went to see Katie today," Rachel says later that night.

"I did," Calypso says going a little pink in the cheeks. "It went well." Rachel hums and gives her a knowing look that Calypso ignores.

.

.

.

Calypso goes to see Katie a couple more times after that, brings various cuttings as an excuse, although she has no idea why she need an excuse. There's nothing to this. Katie is just a friend, the only true friend she has, and sure sometimes she wants to hold her hand and lean forward and-

She has a feeling she's not being nearly as discreet as she thinks she is, if the knowing grins Rachel hides behind her hands are anything to go by, but she can't bring herself to care, as long as she gets to do this, watch as Katie brings her home back to her.

.

.

.

Calypso is empty-handed the next time she visits the Demeter cabin. Katie notices almost immediately but doesn't say a word, goes back to weeding out the flower beds. Calypso watches with her hands on her knees until her legs go numb.

When she stands to stretch, Katie gives her a quick glance and asks, "Do you need something?"

Calypso blinks. "No. Why?"

Katie shrugs, stares at the dirt. "You only ever come to the Demeter cabin unless you need help, so..." She trails off, fidgeting a little.

Calypso blinks; she'd laugh if she wasn't berating herself for being so, so stupid. "I come to the Demeter cabin for you."

Katie freezes, opens and closes her mouth a couple times. Calypso watches as her hands clench and unclench, hears Katie stutter. There's a beat of silence before Katie stands, smiling a little hopefully. "You've got me," she says, and it sounds a bit like a promise.

The sun turns her hair gold for a minute, and Calypso thinks she's never seen anything so perfect.

,

.

.

"God dammit," Miranda says, pulling a twenty from the pockets of her jeans. "I thought they'd hold out a little longer."

Billie whoops and snatches it from her. "Sucks to be you," she says, grinning as the goddess pulls their sister towards her.


End file.
